A Demon For His Love
by Nani-Nadja
Summary: There is a better summary inside... (it wouldn't fit in here) the rating might change to R later on though... peez R
1. The demoness inside

(A/N: Hey all. I am a huge fan of Sesshomaru/Rin pair ups so I wanted to make one of my own. I hope it isn't too bad... and for any one who might care I got another cat. His name is Kibo I got him July 4th! Well... Ja Ne...)  
  
Disclaimer: sadly me no own Inuyasha... if I did... Oh just think of the possibilities... My best friend Wedde with Inuyasha... and me with Sesshomaru... but that wouldn't be fair... so I would make replicas of Inuyasha and... well only one Sesshomaru... sorry Dana...  
  
So to get my point across me no own Inuyasha or any hunky pals nor villains and you no sue... (by the way... am I the only one who thinks Naraku is gay? 00)  
  
{and Do as Infinity rocks!} {and so does BOA}{and... I should shut up now...}  
  
A demon for his love  
  
Summary- (gods I hate summarizing things... it gives everything away! Oh well... I'll put in as little detail as I can.) Rin is now 18 and is confused about her feelings. She is yet to figure out who the person is that speaks to her (which she referes to as her conscience) and that person just keeps helping Rin out. But Rin's 'conscience' gives Rin something that just might make Sesshomaru notice her a little more, and might melt the ice that surrounds his youkai heart. (damn summaries... makes the story sound like frickin BS....damn summaries... kuso them to...um that place no one wants to go...)  
  
(No I don't own Shinjitsu no uta by Do as Infinity... it just sounded good for this chapter...)   
  
Rin and Sesshomaru had long left Jakken and Ah-Un to continue on their way to the Boshinki Forest. Jakken was to go with Ah-Un to the castle and gather certain scrolls that would be necessary for one of Sesshomaru's deals with the northern lands.  
  
"Rin. Don't lag too far behind." "Rin. Keep up." "Rin. Tell me when you are ready to take a rest." "Rin. We shall rest for a few. Stay here, I'll be right back."  
  
When Sesshomaru turned his back to walk off into the forest Rin made a mocking face "Rin do this, Rin don't do that. Rin we shall, Rin we shall not... Rin, Rin, Rin!" Rin waved her hand back and forth in front of her face each time she said Rin. She dropped her mocking expression and picked up a twig, sitting on a log. Rin let out a bored sigh and tossed the twig. "I'm starting to tire of my own name. (sigh) Now where'd he go off to this time?" Rin looked all around her only to see moist bamboo trees and an assortment of others. Wildflowers and patches of grass were scattered about. Where there wasn't grass nor flowers there was fertile soil.  
  
Rin was so bored she felt she would start to cry with lack of activities. Rin saw a blackberry bush and a raspberry bush close by so she decided to pick some. She always carried a basket with her for gathering herbs or food so she put the berries she picked inside it. She then went over to the mini waterfall and washed the berries to prepare them for her to eat.  
  
I really cant live a life in silence... I need to hear sounds. I need to feel the earth, the air. I need my senses. you also need him. I know... but he doesn't need nor want me. So what's the point any more? After all... he is my father... sort of. Ah but you are past that stage. Rin you are now 18. There is so much out there for you. Don't speak that way, it is unlike you. Rin sighed. Yes but lately I've been less and less like myself. As though my senses are picking up. I feel... strong. And you'll see why soon enough.  
  
It was always these times. When she was alone and getting some thing for her that she would have these 'conversations' with her conscience. Or was it her conscience? She gave up a while ago trying to figure that out. Rin loved watching the sun set perched on top of a tree so she decided to do so. She picked up her freshly washed berries and climbed on the biggest tree with the thickest branches.  
  
She would climb up a few and every or so often when she would find a complicated branch she would put the basket on a outstretched branch, climb the hard part and lean over to pick it up.  
  
When she got to the top she found a branch that formed sort of a seat and stretched out far. This branch was so thick she and her lord could walk side by side if they wanted to and got more and more narrow towards the end of the branch. Rin sat down on the 'seat' and began to eat her berries.  
  
Rin began to sing a song she once heard from one of the village women.  
  
"Akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete o Terashite kita ima mo mukashi mo Kono yuuyami ni egaiteru souzou wa Hatashite kono te ni oenai mono na no ka?  
  
Motto ima ijou ni hadaka ni natte Ikite yuku jutsu oshiete yo Honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite Sou yatte hitori kizu tsuitari Mawari o nakushita to shite mo Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare  
  
Arasoi wa mada tsuzukun darou Dono michi ima ga taisetsu na no sa Gamushara ni natte miotoshite kita mono Tatoeba dare ka no yasashii hohoemi mo  
  
Eien o shireba donna kurayami mo Itami mo itsuka kiete sou yatte ima wa watashi o yogoshite Zutto mukashi mita tenkuu no shiro ni Itsuka wa tadoritsukeru Shinjitsu no uta o Michishirube ni shite  
  
Eien o shireba donna kurayami mo Itami mo itsuka kiete Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare  
  
Motto ima ijou ni watashi o yogoshite Hon no sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite  
  
Shinjitsu no uta o Michishirube ni shite"  
  
About thirty minutes later the sun was at its most orange and Rin had finished her berries, still hungry. When she looked down into her basket she saw pears and apples. Only to look down and see Sesshomaru. Rin smiled and said in regular conversation tone, "I'll be down in a few. Thank you for the pears and apples." About fifty stories down Sesshomaru nodded and kept his concentration at the top of the tree.  
  
Rin...Yes? do me a favor...What is it? Jump from the end of this branch. Rin's shock could've made her fall over had it not been for the fact that the branch was thick and her seat was secure. Her heart began to pump very fast. WHY?! Trust me. You love your Lord right? Yes I do... but-So jump. Nothing bad will happen and if anything falters, which it wont, he'll be there to catch you.  
  
Rin stood up and smelt the air. She felt entirely at peace and walked with ease to the middle of the branch. So will you jump? "Yes." Rin said aloud. Below Sesshomaru thought Rin was getting ready to climb down.  
  
Rin walked in a peaceful stupor to the end of the branch and took in a deep breath. Tell him this before you jump... tell him... Don't catch me until I am about to hit the ground. Tell him he is not to jump up to catch you. Rin did as she was told and spoke in a more forceful tone.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama. My lord please do not jump to catch me. Stand your ground and you are to only catch me when I am about to hit the ground. Please or this will not work." Sesshomaru was horrorstruck. She's going to jump?!  
  
Rin took in her surroundings and look down. Ah... it's a long way down... Well hell... I climbed it. Rin took her basket and threw it down. "THAT! You can jump to get!" She yelled down. When Sesshomaru landed and put the basket down Rin took a deep breath. Rin... you're stalling. I'm jumping now! Give me a second! Prove it! Prove it? Yeah! Prove it! Rin let her legs push off as she jumped keeping her eyes closed she yelled at her conscience How's that for proving?! Fine but open your eyes, in five...four... three... two, one!" Rin's eyes shot open, she was falling flat, with her stomach facing the ground. When she was about five inches away from the ground she some how was pushed forward rather than down. She then jumped and wound up jumping too high.  
  
When Rin looked down she was about 30 feet in the air. And rather than falling down like a normal human she fell slowly. About 25 feet in the air or so her whole body started to spasm. Her arms and legs became numb and her stomach let out a pain so intense that even her worst cramps couldn't compare. Still falling she pulled her arms across her chest and her legs to her chest crying in pain.  
  
Sesshomaru was about to run and grab her in mid air but he remembered what she told him and he ran getting ready to catch her falling form.  
  
Rin passed out moments before she fell into Sesshomaru's arms and as an effect her whole body stretched to it's full length. Sesshomaru put Rin on the forest floor.  
  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. what's this? Some one wants to play with the specimen of my Rin...  
  
Nani-nadja love cliffies... makes ya wanna read more...sometimes...  
  
So how'd I do? I need at least 5 reviews before I continue to the next chapter... and wedde... please don't sign on to your many accounts and do so... NO IDEAS!!!!!!!!  
  
Ja Ne! 


	2. Realization

sorry if this chapter sucks... I might be proud of it... but hell, I accept flames at all times... they help me learn and make me feel bad and make me stuff myself into a corner and eat bon bons... mmm I could go for some right now...  
  
Me: hey Inuyasha... Inuyasha: Where am I? Me: In Nadja's laboratory... she's the weird chick writing this story... but Sesshomaru blocks her mind evil grin with evil words and his fluff! (the Dexter's laboratory theme song) Kagome: ah... and you are making fun of your self wh- Me: oi nasty reincarnation of filthy clay, pot-head, soiled-out, cant-get- over-herself miko sun-of-a-(beep), who-always-intends-on-taking-hot-hanyou, friend's-lova, to-hell, preppy-(beep)-archer-wannabe, who-insits-on-taking- frikin-tests (when most of us would never go back to school hell I know I wouldn't) slutty-po-wannabe... (to be said in one breath) NO ONE ASKED YOU! Kagome: blinks Wedde: pushes Kagome out of window, locks all windows, all doors and sits on Inuyasha's lap lovingly massaging his ears hearing him purr Nadja: Oh Sessy!!! Sesshomaru: I'm not coming out until you say it! Nadja: but its nasty, crude, undesirable- Sesshomaru: say it... Nadja: me no own Inuyasha... NOW COME HERE FLUFFY! You don't mind it I call you that right? Sesshomaru: who cares you'll call me it any way  
  
I love being manipulative.....   
  
A demon for his love realization  
  
Rin woke up snuggled into Sesshomaru's haori. "so you've finally decided to wake." Rin yawned and stretched. "hai... good morning Sesshomaru." "Don't you mean good night?' Rin looked around to see it was around midnight. "Oh no! I've slept all day?!" "Yes. Don't worry about the time delay... it was much worth it. And now we wont have to worry about travels... being that we are almost at our destination." "Still and all... gomen nasai." Sesshomaru nodded once. "There is a spring to your left. Bathe."  
  
Rin nodded and left to gather her materials. When she came back she sat down for a few minutes. Her muscles were sore so she decided to stretch. As she was reaching out for her toes she realized she heard thumps. She looked to where she heard it and only saw a chipmunk running up a tree. Am I hearing things? Or did I just hear that chipmunk's foot hitting that bark... and that smell... is that the spring? My vision... Rin began to panic... What happened to me after I jumped?! Answer me! Out of frustration Rin punched the ground only to see it crack. oh-my-god... you HAVE to be kidding me. Rin ran her fingers through her hair, and pulled a lock up to her eyes so that she could inspect it. M...m...my hair... I... it's silver... Rin put her hand on top of her head phew! No fluffy ears... wait... She then touched her ears where they where supposed to be... only to find they where pointed. She couldn't take it any more. She ran to the spring and looked down into the water to see her eyes. m... my eyes! Th-they.. They are gold... (gasp) what's this? Rin saw two purple (or magenta) lines on her cheeks. At the ends the top ones curved up slightly and the bottom ones curved down slightly. She lifted her bangs to see a half moon and opened her mouth to see pearly fangs.  
  
At this Rin let out a ear splitting scream "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Before she collapsed of shock, voice exhaustion, and hearing her own scream with her now sensitive ears. About a mile away Sesshomaru heard Rin's high pitched scream and heard a rather noticeable thud.  
  
"Rin..." Sesshomaru ran as fast as his youkai legs would take him to Rin. "Rin!' On the floor Rin was sprawled out on the floor... naked. He ran to her and did something her know would wake her up. He reached out for her foot and let his claws barley touch her skin. Rin started to shift before she giggled off and on. Sesshomaru leaned over to her ear and whispered "wake up..." Rin did as she was told and opened her gold eyes to meet with another pair of golden ones.  
  
Rin sat on her knees and pondered out loud... "What happened to me? Why am I this way? WHY WONT YOU ANSWER ME?!" Rin grabbed a fistful of grass in her left hand and right and bobbed on her knees frustrated, all the while ignoring Sesshomaru's calling of her name. Until... "Rin!!" Rin stopped jumping and let go of the grass holding her hands in shocked fists on either side of her chest also dropping her whining expression to that of a confused and sorry Rin. 


	3. Kanashii

Below are a few things that have absolutely nothing to do with the story. They are about my life. You don't have to read it... but... its funny to weird people... or sane people... it depends on whether or not you review this chapter...  
  
That'll be sad though...  
  
(I love you you love me lets get together and kill barney!)  
  
-  
W thas deep... and that sounds promising...  
  
(I love you you love me lets get together and... and... KUSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
00 I spend so much time hating that damn 60's dinosaur that I frikin forgot the damn lyrics to the original song... ah well sings her version  
  
(Telitubies... telitubies... say he-llo (gay pause) eh-oh! (even gayer song in pause which is equally as gay as first pause... which becomes GAYER with frikin music!) Tinky-winkie (tinky-winkie!), Dipsy (Dipsy!), LaLa (eh Ya Ya!)its sad she's the only one who cant pronounce her name... sad lesbian yellow marshmello Po! (HOE!) oooh... I like this version...)  
  
(blinks many times) review for those of you who can answer my questions...  
  
1) who the (censored) came up with such gay (beep) names?! 2) why the (censored) is this a sexist show... not one male... unless one of you tell me they are of Naraku's specie of unidentifiable gay mars bars... 3) why the (censored) is this (censored) song stuck in my god (beep) ( kuso head? 4) who the (censored) came up with this song... I want to sue! 5) why the (censored) is this show on (censored) ( same as first censored but with 'ing' at the end public television? Doesn't it make little sad kids want to be gay like them? 6) WHY THE (CENSORED) HAS TELEVISION BEEN SO (CENSORED) ( same as first censored but with 'ed' at the end UP EVERY SINCE BUSH HAS BEEN OUR PRESIDENT?! 7) by the way... what president number are we up to? 8) and why didn't they make the dollar bills according to out real presidents? I highly doubt that the dude who is on our $100 dollar bill has been our 100th president... which is why I bring you my friends back to number 7...  
  
OW or in other words... ITAI!!!!!!!!! Mum is evil... sinner of my awful life... (my beautiful pinky!) She squash my pinky! IN THE DOOR! I was closing it being my smart self not using the handle yet using the edge of the door and mum took it upon herself to slam the door shut... and NOW MY PINKY NAIL IS BLACK AND BLUE! Wau... she's lucky my nail didn't break... or else... menmen naraku will break loose!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! whimper my cuticle is black and blue... and not to mention a third of the bottom of my nail... ah to hell with it... it'll heal!  
  
I feel better now...even if you people don't give a rats ass about my life... you all make me feel better... and I've read practically every story on this site... and I am proud of all of you...  
  
specially those of you who took it upon themselves to make Sesshomaru a bishen (or however you spell it... some one tell me... peez... choudai!) and for a funny story... ha Sesshomaru's diary about how he feels about Rin and Shampoo... Its really sickening... being that I would give up my left arm to be with Sesshomaru... but I have to admit... those fanfics are Hilarious!!!!!!!  
  
Special thanks to theMaven... god man I loved! Absolutely loved!!!!!!! Your story in a different light... and that made me want to make this fanfic... although... I could never make the most popular rin/sess fic on fan fiction.... No matter how hard I tried! I will still try... wait... did that make sense? AH my brain hurts!!!!!!!!!!! Damn... WTF?! Its only 12:39 am... Caffeine... me need caffeine... or immensely hot pic of Sesshomaru... or Inuyasha... (they have about the same effect... cept... my sis thought it was improper to show her kitten (who is deaf) pics of a dog yokai Nadja no! don't scare her!) I just realize what she meant... ara that... I have to get my sister right now... she is sleeping for work tomorrow... hehe... ah god I love permanent markers... tell me how the hell do I start off with a special thanks to a special facial for my sister? AH... caffeine... I need caffeine... or gum... or better yet... sugar and strawberries...milk chocolate mmmmm... choooocoolate........  
  
By the way... my next chapter will be a real one... you can tell when I write a chapter that has nothing to do with the story when (kanashii) is the title...  
  
Ja Ne 


	4. Rin bad girl

Special thanks to Inuaysha's-babygirl and Silentbrat! Thanks for being my first two reviews for this story and sorry for the long wait... I just wanted to see if I got any more reviews...

Oh yah and I know chapter two was confusing, sorry bout that... I didn't finish it and my little cousin posted it any way... the little dweeb.

BTW: (blah blah blah) - Sesshomaru's thoughts.

And: -Blah blah blah- Rin's thoughts.

/blah blah blah/ -action

"Yes my lord?"

"Stop bouncing. Some one might find that arousing in your state." (In other words, myself)

Rin looked down and saw what Sesshomaru meant. She looked around for her kimono and hastily put it on. She couldn't get the obi on because of her nails, so she turned to Sesshomaru and held out the obi. He raised his eyebrow and put the obi on for her.

As he was doing so, Rin shook with every one of his touches. He finished and began to walk off; Rin followed still looking at her claws.

"Rin..." Rin looked up over to her right and saw that Sesshomaru had turned; she noticed too late and walked into a tree. (What a klutz, you'd think with her transformation she'd be more graceful.)

Rin continued to follow Sesshomaru, this time looking at his back and avoiding all uprooted tree trunks. They reached a field and waiting for them there was Jakken and Ah-Un.

"We have the scrolls for you... mi... lord what happened to Rin?!"

"What do you mean what happened to me you toad?!"

"Look at your face you worthless human!"

"At least I'm not a worthless toad!"

"Worthless is your mother!" (Bad move Jakken.)

"YOU LITTLE...!" Rin's eyes turned red and her body grew in size. She turned out to be a large light pink cat. She looked down at Jakken and crouched down into stalking position.

"O-o-oh my!" Jakken stuttered and started to run as fast as his little legs would allow him. He didn't make it that far and Rin began to pounce on the ground, making every one in the field fly up into the air a little bit. Sesshomaru stood unfazed and Ah-Un were enjoying themselves. Jakken however was frightened to his very small and impish toes.

"Reow..." Rin began to growl and jumped at Jakken, when she was close enough; she swiped at him and made him fly into a tree. She sat there and licked her paws clean; when she was done she ran off to the river and lapped up as much water as it took to get the horrible taste of Jakken out of her mouth.

Sesshomaru chuckled to himself and revived Jakken. "Stay here."

Sesshomaru changed himself into his dog form and searched for Rin. He saw her over by the river, still in her cat form, sitting down and wagging her tail a little bit. She heard him walking over to her and turned around to see Sesshomaru in dog form. (She is a very healthy neko youkai.)

She looked almost like Sesshomaru, other than the fact that she had whiskers, she was a bit smaller in size, was light pink, had a longer tail, and had more fur than he did.

She bowed her head and untransformed, still bowing to him in human form. Sesshomaru walked over to her and picked her up with his fangs, hearing a surprised gasp from her, he dropped her in the river. She screamed and accidentally belly-flopped. Sesshomaru untransformed and let a small smile graze his lips as he saw her eyes flash red when she passed him.

"Rin, you killed Jakken. Learn to suppress your anger and hold back the youkai when it is not needed. You could've easily killed him without transforming, and I cant have you killing off my servants."

"Yes my lord. But the bastard deserved it."

"He is no bastard and your mother was not worthless I am sure." (If she were worthless, how could she make such a priceless treasure?)

"Those words still escaped his vile mouth. No one shall speak of my mother in that way my lord, for it shall be the last thing they ever wish they hadn't said! Should some one speak of your mother in a way such as that and I highly doubt you would let that comment pass. Jakken deserves no benefit of any doubt! I spit on him and hope he bows his head in shame!"

"I see." –You see nothing.-

Rin cried tears of anger and remorse for yelling at her lord. She usually would've kept it inside but instead she lashed out. She fell to her knees and cried uncontrollably. The demonic side of her wanted everything to come out, but Rin herself even wanted that, she finally felt alone, even with her lord at her side. Pain replaced her heart and she no longer felt it pumping, no longer did she feel warm. She felt cold, depressed, alone, and misunderstood.

She suddenly stopped crying and sat on her folded legs.

"R-Rin was a b-bad girl. S-she stole crops for her family, and /hic/ killed her neighbor's daughter. Neighbor's daughter was bad too, she killed Rin's brother. R-Rin's dad didn't want Rin any more he... he said Rin was bad! /She begins to cry again, but looks up to Sesshomaru/ Rin is worthless! Rin's mother loved Rin, and took care of her. Mom and Rin walked into forest one day, and /hic/ Ri-R-Rin c-c-ou-could-couldn't he-help /hic/ h-her mot-mother... I am nothing... Rin's father made sure of that. He made sure mother died... even with though she was with child... I..."

"You witnessed this, didn't you? And that day in the forest, your mother was raped wasn't she."

"I don't need your words any more! Yes! I witnessed it all! Mom was raped! I am alone! Always alone! Hiding behind smiles and songs. I need something in my life."

Sesshomaru embraced the emotionally unbalanced woman and kissed her forehead. He knew what it felt like, and he too experienced it during his life. He then felt something foreign, and otherworldly to him. His Rin would no longer be alone...

The otherworldly and foreign thing wasn't an emotion I'll tell you that much... beware BWUAHAHAHA... next chapter... lemon and regrets! I know this chapter stunk... maybe I wasn't cut out to make Rin/Sesshomaru fanfics... maybe I was just set out to read them?

Please review...

Nani


	5. Interuptions

I thank those of you who have reviewed this story and are interested in it. I am very upset at the moment however... I went on to look at some of the stories there, and page after page were filled with Sess/Kag stories! I do not think they belong together! They just don't! It is not a match I don't believe in it! It is against everything that is Inuyasha! And I hope I am not alone on this matter. However I did look into a few of them and in my mind I took out Kagome and placed Rin... but it didn't work so here is my work of Rin/Sesshomaru! I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer- me no own Inuyasha. But soon! I will own a Sesshomaru plushy! And posters and... you catch my drift.

Careful... hmm I have decided to put in a lime... for those of you who have read my Spirited Away story Tatta Hitori No Watashii... you know how I like to make my limes XD...

Sesshomaru looked down to see Rin place a quick and almost unnoticeable kiss on his cheek she then blushed and looked away. Rin pushed Sesshomaru away gently so that she could go wash her face, no longer wanting to use her voice because her throat was scratchy.

Sesshomaru got up and walked back through the trees to the field while Rin finished up. (Rin needs training; she does not yet know what to do with all of this new power.)

Rin washed her face and started to head back to the fields. She could smell the herbs she carried with her, she still hadn't tried to figure out Sesshomaru's scent, nor Ah-Un's. As Rin was walking, she heard the faint sound of leaves crunching and sticks breaking. Her heart rate sped up and as she looked around for the newcomer.

-I will not call out for Lord Sesshomaru. I will stand my own ground. I am a demon too! I can take care of myself. - With a new found courage she continued on through the trees. She then heard the sound of panting and growls. Turning around she saw a pack of wolves coming at her.

-Why wolves? Why?! An eye eating squirrel, a snake demon even Naraku, anything but wolves. - Rin transformed without wanting to and saw Sesshomaru in the fields. She saw the wolves and began to hiss at them, swiping at any that dared to come near.

"Inuyasha what's your problem?" Kagome tried to stop a raging Hanyou.

"Sesshomaru is close I can smell him. He also has a new ally, a youkai this time, but she smells familiar... I need to check this out."

"Fine..."

"That and the fact that Kouga's there. And he's making trouble."

"I thought I sensed shards. Let me go get Sango and Miroku!" (Keh, she knows she's only going because I said Kouga was there. We need to fight soon. All this thinking is making me sick.)

(Wolves? Rin...) Sesshomaru crossed the fields with his youkai speed and found Rin fighting off wolves. With one use of his light whip they were gone. Rin changed back into her human form and bowed to Sesshomaru. "I'm sorry my lord I-"

"Not now. Inuyasha is coming, and so is Kagura." Rin stepped behind Sesshomaru and held back her tears. –I always make a mess of things...-

"Should I leave you to your business my lord?"

"If that is what you wish." Sesshomaru had not once looked at her; his focus was set straight ahead to his brother's form. Rin gave a quick bow.

"Very well." She went over by a rose bush and pulled out a rose. She sat on the ground with her legs folded under her, picking off the thorns, her eyes covered by her bangs and her face hidden by her straight brunette hair.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha pulled Tesusaiga from his sheath and calmly walked forward, he had Kagome's huge yellow bag on his back. Rin looked up and saw Kagome take the bag off and fasten her quiver to her back. The yellow bag seemed too heavy for Kagome, so Rin walked over and helped her with it.

(Why is Rin helping that woman?)

"Hey there Rin! What happened to your face?"

"Kagome, leave me and Sesshomaru for a bit."

"No way!" –I can see why Sesshomaru doesn't like it when Jakken and I bicker. It IS annoying. –

"Kagome, spare Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru some time. I would like to show you something you might find of interest."

"Okay! Inuyasha I'll leave you and Sesshomaru for now."

(Inuyasha's woman is annoying. It's taking all of my energy not to kill her.)

"Inuyasha what did you come for, you are wasting my time."

Kagome and Rin left the men to their conversation and went by the river Rin was at earlier.

"Hey Rin, I thought I'd be seeing you so I brought a few things. You want to see?"

"Sure." Rin set down the yellow bag and sat as she saw Kagome search through it. Kagome set out a few things on the floor and walked away. A few moments later she showed up with Sango and Kirara. (A/N: I like Kirara better than Kilala so spare me...)

Sango had her fighting clothes on with her mouth piece, which she pulled off to greet herself. "I am Sango and this is Kirara, who are you?"

"I am Rin! Nice you meet you."

"Rin?! Kagome she travels with Sesshomaru, be on your guard!" Sango gave Rin a quick once over. "And she's a demon too!"

"Sango no! She's fine! I've met her before, she is very kind." Sango nodded her head and stepped out of her ready stance.

"Yes you are right, I am a demon now. To be exact, I am a neko youkai, as is Kirara I see." Rin pat the small Kirara on her head.

"Can you show us what your full form is?" Sango asked seriously. Rin shook her head.

"No I am sorry. Lord Sesshomaru will be most displeased. He already frowns upon my actions as of what happened earlier today. So it seems that I would do best to keep all of my youkai locked away."

"But Sesshomaru frowns upon everything. To tell the truth, I doubt he has ever smiled."

"Oh he has Kagome, he has."

"WHEN?!" Kagome and Sango shouted. Rin flinched and rubbed her ears.

"Please, do not yell... You aren't able to read Sesshomaru like I am able to. I have traveled with him for years, and I have always been his source of trouble. Why he never got rid of me I am not sure. Not that I'm complaining, but..." Rin began to cry lightly. She turned to Kagome and smiled.

"So what did you want to show me?" Kagome and Sango exchanged knowing looks. All Rin could do was blink in wonder.

Kagome took a few of the items she had and put it by the river. When she came back, Sango and Kagome yanked off Rin's kimono and tossed her in the river.

"You are so getting Sesshomaru's attention, one way or another!" Kagome said as Sango prepared Rin's clothing.

"I smelt another youkai with you. Where is she?"

"Rin is at the river."

"I meant the youkai, bastard."

"I do not like to repeat myself."

"You mean Rin is the youkai?"

"Are we finished yet?"

"No!"

"Too bad." Sesshomaru turned his back on Inuyasha and walked away to the fields. Miroku showed up panting.

"You could've told Sango to wait for me." He said between pants.

"You were out cold; we didn't think you'd wake up." Inuyasha shrugged and sheathed his sword.

"Where's the youkai?"

"At the river."

"Shall we?"

Rin's eyes were swirls as she became intoxicated with the wonderful new scents the girls put on her. –Sh-Shampoo and... con-ditioner? And liquid soap! Lufas and body oils. Lip balm and bra...- Rin repeated in her mind as the girls shouted out the different things they were going to put on her.

With all of the smells Rin couldn't sniff out the two on coming men, and Sango and Kagome were a bit preoccupied.

Rin smelt them last minute and turned in their direction. Her upper body from her hips up was completely bare, and Miroku was frozen.

"Should we use strawberry, kiwi or-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sango and Kagome looked at Rin and followed her gaze.

"Hirakotsu!"

"SIT!"

Sesshomaru stood over the two fallen men and heard Miroku whisper. "Did you see her b-"Miroku saw Sesshomaru standing over him. "Beautiful brown hair..." Miroku blacked out when a foot met his head.

Rin submerged under the water and shook with embarrassment. –Again I screwed up. Damn-it Rin can't you do anything right?-

"Have Rin dressed, we are leaving soon." Sesshomaru picked up the two men and walked off, dropping them on the floor by their collars.

Rin changed into her youkai form and shook out the wetness. She then transformed back into her human form and walked over to the two now wet women.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Sorry..."

"You are a very... you're a gorgeous neko youkai. You should be proud."

"Now. Lip balm, hair brush, body oils-"Kagome went on and on as she and Sango finished up with Rin.

When they were done Rin looked absolutely beautiful.

"Uh what's this again?" Rin said poking at her right breast.

"A bra. Here, have this bag, it's full of the things we put on you today. You remember how to use them right?" Rin nodded but her mind was all. -???-

They left and parted ways, hoping to see each other soon.

(Where is she? Surely she never took this long before.)

Rin walked out of the thicket with a big blue duffle bag. She carefully placed the bag on the floor and walked over to Sesshomaru, who was sitting at the end of a tree's trunk. She bowed and tucked her kimono behind her legs to sit on her legs.

"Lord Sesshomaru, when are we to depart?"

"Tomorrow." Rin shivered involuntarily.

"I see." -His voice does weird things to me.-

Sesshomaru removed his armor to become a little more relaxed and sat back down at the foot of the tree. After a small silence Rin asked,

"Where are Jakken and Ah-Un?"

"Getting you food." She shivered again.

"Are you cold?"

"No my lord..."

"... Lord Sesshomaru. Are you too disappointed in me as I am of myself?"

"Why should I be?"

"Even as a youkai I cannot protect myself, and I am constantly troubling you with my safety."

"I took the responsibility. I knew I would have to protect you." Rin nodded and began to tear.

"You cry too much, did you know that?" Sesshomaru wiped her tears and was surprised when she threw herself into his arms. He put his hands on her hips and squeezed gently. Rin opened her eyes suddenly. –What was that?!- Sesshomaru's thumbs pressed firmly on the space above her pubic bone. That sent shivers up her spine and her muscles where he touched quivered. (She is already aroused, amusing.)

Rin took a sharp inhale and looked up at him. He had a small smirk on his face. -"But Sesshomaru frowns upon everything. To tell the truth, I doubt he has ever smiled."

"Oh he has Kagome, he has.", "WHEN?!" /Rin laughed in her thoughts. / On this blessed night.-

Rin lay beside Sesshomaru as his left arm was around her waist. Sesshomaru's claws on his left hand leisurely went up and down Rin's stomach through her kimono, tickling her. Every time he would come up he would go a little higher than before. (Wait a minute. When has Rin's breasts grown? Is it possible for them to have become even perkier?)

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, seeing that he was staring quizzically at her chest she blushed and asked, "My lord? Is there something troubling you?"

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and turned on his side so that he faced her. Rin couldn't take it any more, she hesitantly placed her lips on his and was about to pull away, when Sesshomaru's left arm pulled her head closer.

She let out a startled girlish "mph." that was muffled by his lips. She relaxed and ran her left hand up to his neck and felt his silky hair. Sesshomaru tilted his head and licked her lips. (What's that taste? Taste like, strawberries...) (A/N: LIP BALM!) Rin happily opened her mouth as his tongue darted in and tapped at her tongue. (Absolutely delicious.) –I can't think straight...- Sesshomaru's right hand crept up and firmly grabbed her chest. Rin gasped and moaned into the kiss. He felt something else though and let go of the kiss with a small smack on Rin's part, since she didn't want to stop.

There he was again, staring quizzically at her fast rising chest. He grabbed her chest again and smelt her arousal spike. Almost reading Sesshomaru's mind Rin said, "It's a bra My Lord."

"What is this... bra?"

"Uh... um."

"What is its purpose?"

"To support my chest. It actually does a very good job of it too." Sesshomaru nodded his head and pushed Rin's left breast up slightly and let it fall silently arousing himself with its slight bounce.

"Where did you get such an item?"

"Kagome. She gave me many things. Like this lip balm that I put on my lips." (That would explain the strawberry taste.)

"May I see it?" –See what? - Looking at Sesshomaru she said a small oh and blushed.

"If that is what you wish." Rin blushed and looked away.

After a few moments...

"Well if you wanted me to show myself you could've said so." Rin turned redder.

Sesshomaru pushed her kimono off her shoulders as she shook her arms out of it. (Black lace... attractive. I never knew her chest was this big.) –He stares a lot... kiss him again... kiss him again. No I can't kiss him again, I have to wait. For what? Kiss him! - Rin was having inner turmoil, and almost as if with and against her will she placed her lips on his a little more aggressively than she meant.

Rin nudged her right leg between Sesshomaru's and put her left leg over his right. His right leg went up and his thigh rubbed against her womanhood. From some where deep in her throat she purred loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear it.

Sesshomaru scooped out her right breast and squeezed every time his leg rubbed her womanhood. She in turn rubbed her leg against his manhood and she could hear him in a pleased growl. They didn't remember ever breaking for air, or returning to kiss. (A/N: hell neither do I.) Rin moved his (A/N: what's his shirt called?) top enough to see his left chest. She pinched and pulled at his nipple and felt him harden even further.

By now the friction was faster, rubs were harder and moans, grunts, purrs and growls louder.

Kagura

'Finally the barrier is gone. I thought Inuyasha and his little gang would never leave. Now to find Sesshomaru. Naraku isn't going to die himself.'

Kagura looked around the area. She found a river and decided to wash up before she continued her search. After fastening her last tie she heard growls.

'Now what is that? Maybe I could find Sesshomaru over that way.'

Kagura walked through the thicket and searched for white. Across the vast field she saw Sesshomaru's white clothing.

======================  
  
Sesshomaru took his hand from her breast and pushed up her kimono. When she bit his nipple, he firmly grabbed her rear, earning a moan on both of their parts.

Sesshomaru sniffed around to make sure Jakken and Ah-Un wouldn't interrupt. (Rin's arousal, Rin's scent, grass, trees, Kagura... Rin lower... Kagura!) Rin nipped her way lower, and when she was around his abs she stopped to sniff. With her keen sight she saw a figure across the field squinting at them. –Kagura! Why now!-

"Rin, dress." Rin picked up her Kimono and smoothed out the wrinkles. She adjusted her bra and was set in a matter of seconds, as was Sesshomaru. By this time Kagura had started walking towards them.

"Sesshomaru your leg is all wet..." Sesshomaru nodded and sat down, covering the wet spot with his sleeve. Just then Rin's stomach growled, and Sesshomaru smirked.

"We'll have to satisfy one of those hungers later." Rin blushed and said very low. "Pervert."

"Who was just biting my nipple not five minutes ago?" Rin blushed harder and sat a little off to the side.

"Rin, you sit by me now." She nodded and sat by Sesshomaru as Kagura stepped within her ear shot.

"Sesshomaru." Kagura said as a greeting in a sexy voice.

"Kagura, you are forgetting something."

"Sesshomaru-Sama." Sesshomaru nodded in approval.

"What is it that you bother me for this time?" –Yeah, Kagura what do you want!-

"I have come to ask of your assistance." "Yet again..." Rin mumbled so only Sesshomaru could hear it, and in the dark Kagura couldn't see her lips move. Sesshomaru's lips curved up so slightly that only Rin would be able to deter it from a frown.

"You want me to kill Naraku?"

"Precisely."

"I listen to no one. I shall not do anything for you on this matter. (Unless of course you were Rin.) You may leave now."

"You WILL help me get my freedom."

"I shall not. Now you may leave."

Wind surrounded Rin and brought the startled woman over to Kagura's side.

"You will help me or the girl dies."

"I highly doubt that." Sesshomaru and Rin said together. (Now Rin speaks as I do? What's next, matching kimonos? /Sesshomaru pictures Rin and him side by side in his wardrobe. / No she looks better with her kimonos.)

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Rin is no longer a little girl. She can take care of herself." Sesshomaru said still in monotone.

Kagura moved Rin's kimono so that it was off her shoulders.

"You haven't marked her. What this?" Kagura said pointing to Rin's bra strap and turning over to Sesshomaru.

Rin's eyes flashed red and Sesshomaru caught a glimpse of it. –If she touches me again, I shall rip her head off. Her freedom will then be in hell. - Sesshomaru almost read her mind.

"It's nothing important. See for yourself if it means that much."

Kagura turned back to Rin and touched her shoulder, where the strap started.

"So it begins here, where does it end?" After a short silence Kagura asked, "What? Cat got your lounge?" Rin's hand left the bound and ripped Kagura's tongue out.

"Nope. A cat's got your tongue." (That's interesting. I wonder where in the world Rin learned to do that. Oh right... me.)

Kagura spit her blood out on the ground and Rin winced.

"That's disgusting!" Kagura attempted to say something, but without her tongue it came out to be, "Is ishd ova ye" (A/N: translation: sluts with feathers will get their tongue ripped out. XD no really... this isn't over yet.)

Kagura pulled out her feather and left them. Rin feverishly kissed Sesshomaru until they heard Jakken coming. –God has something against me today. Wait I still smell my arousal. But I'm not aroused...-

"Sesshomaru, I am no longer aroused so why do I still smell it?"

"Because you left it on me." Rin raised a quizzical eyebrow. Sesshomaru smirked and moved his arm to show her the almost dry spot on his thigh. –That was from me?!- Rin put a hand under her kimono and felt that she was still wet.

"Oh my. That's nasty."

"Oh is it? I don't think so." Sesshomaru smirked. –Pervert. –

Rin sniffed the air and smelt her herbs. "Jakken! Ah-Un!" Just then her stomach growled and Sesshomaru's smirk grew enough to show his fangs.

"Oh you hentai."

Jakken and Ah-Un came into view. As soon as she saw them, Ah-Un appeared before her, with Jakken on his back, and began sniffing around. –What's going on? - (This will be interesting.) Ah-Un sniffed closer to Rin until he was basically sniffing her. She turned to Sesshomaru looking confused, but he just sat there with a small smirk on his face.

Suddenly Rin felt one of the demon's head nudge through her thighs. She let out a startled yelp as she felt its cold nose touch her woman hood.

"Ah-Un!" Sesshomaru's eyebrow raised. Rin jumped away from Ah-Uh, but Ah-Un didn't care, the went to Sesshomaru's leg. And so began that night.

Did you like? Too much... too little? Please tell me! Oh and yesh... the rating changed from PG-13 to R...


	6. That night

Special thanks to all of my reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL! You guys always know how to cheer me up on one of my bad days and you all know how to make a girl appreciate her work. You may say that 10 reviews isn't much, 'specially compared to those totally awesome stories that have like what... 100 reviews, but that's more reviews than I wish for, or even thought I'd ever have. So thank you all!

And the night dragged on in silence... until...

"Sesshomaru, my lord, have you and... Rin... mated?"

"No Jakken we haven't, not that its any of your business after all." Rin spoke for Sesshomaru.

"I didn't know your name was Sesshomaru."

"Oh really? I always knew you where ugly."

"I always knew you were insolent."

"I always knew you where a kiss up."

"I always knew you where disobedient."

"I always knew you where a cowardly toad!"

"I always knew you where a powerless human!"

"For your information I am no longer human dumbass!"

"Watch your tongue around Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Should I tell our Lord how far you have stretched your vocabulary on this here Rin?"

"Go ahead you'll just be repeating it!"

"The only thing that would be repeated here is your death!" Rin and Jakken stared at each other with fire in their eyes as sparks of electricity flew between them.

"Rin, kill Jakken, but do so without changing to your youkai form." Sesshomaru said so that only Rin could hear. Rin's eyes took on an evil glint and Jakken backed up, he had seen his lord's mouth moving, but what came out of it he didn't know. He really didn't want to repeat death.

Jakken fell back wards and in one swipe, he was dead... again. Sesshomaru revived him and Rin killed Jakken again, Sesshomaru revived him and Rin killed him again... this happened like five more times until Rin got the hang of it and sat down at the tree trunk. Rin stopped and sniffed the air. She smelt something foul and covered her nose with her sleeve.

"Ugh... Sesshomaru-sama, Rin smells a foul stench. What is that scent?"

"I will return."

"Bu-"

"It's Naraku."

Sesshomaru left through the thicket. Rin said nothing until she could no longer smell his soft damp rainforest scent.

"Enjoy dieing Jakken?" she said softly but with venom and a monotone voice. He shuddered at her voice but answered none the less.

"Actually I did not."

"You hate that feeling of your life being torn from you don't you? Hate sitting there being the perfect prey for any who wish you ill."

"Yes, I do hate always having to be on my guard."

"But you would always stay there wouldn't you? Always stay on your defensive, as long as you are in the presence of Sesshomaru-sama. So that he would maybe one day praise you of your loyalty, despite what he allows me to put you through, so that one day he might see you as a little higher status, rather than just a servant."

"Hai... how'd you know?"

"I went through it."

"I see."

"But one question Jakken." Rin looked over at him, finally looking away from the thicket Sesshomaru disappeared behind.

"Yes Rin?"

"Are you gay?" Rin asked him as if it was the most serious question in the world. She said it so calm yet full with curiosity.

"D-d-d-... Wha-What m-m-makes you thi-think that?!"

"You are stuttering!" Rin gave him a look that said oh-so-you-are-gay! I-knew-it!.

"I-I-I-a-am not!"

"Holy shit..." Rin said very low.

She looked around her and back at Jakken.

"You've never... done anything... have you?"

"Where are these questions coming from?!"

"JUST ANSWER!" She roared as if telling him you-don't-answer-and-I'll-kill-you-again. Only-this-time-Sesshomaru-isn't-here-to-revive-you.

"N-no..."

"Holy shit... that's why you never showed any feelings toward me."

"No... that was only because you were a worthless and annoying human, where are all of these questions coming from anyway?"

"You never had the urge to... you know..." Rin discarded his little 'worthless human' comment.

"...yes..." -Oh my fucking god. This is great! I have something to do now when Sesshomaru is gone. Oh yeah, this conversation has defiantly gone somewhere.-

"You didn't like... touch your self... did you?!"

"..." Jakken looked away and on his green skin was a horrible blush.

"Oh my god you have!" -Holy shit...- Rin repeated her thought out loud.

"Would you stop saying that?!"

"Sorry Jakken... so... you're a virgin... you've touched yourself and you're gay." Jakken nodded and Rin fell to the floor clutching her stomach, in a fit of laughter. She touched his shoulder in an attempt to calm herself down. (A/N: in a nutshell... it didn't work. XD)

Rin took in a deep breath of air through her nose and smelt something she really didn't want to smell.

"Sesshomaru!"

"What Rin?! What about Sesshomaru?!" Rin grabbed Jakken by the collar and ran towards the smell of Sesshomaru's blood. -That's not all I smell. I smell Kagome too, and her band of friends. Most of them are injured.-

Rin suddenly stopped and put Jakken on the floor without realizing it. A surprised gasp left her lips as she saw Naraku, missing an arm fighting Sesshomaru as Inuyasha tried to use his tesusaiga. Kagome was patching up Sango and Miroku lay on the floor, obviously unconscious.

Rin saw her master's left arm, from the elbow down was missing. -That's the same hand we had fixed before with a powerful miko, Kikyou.- Sesshomaru was tossed into the air and Inuyasha was knocked down. Jakken stood in front of Rin with his staff at the ready, but Rin saw none of it. She only saw Naraku, everything else... was red.

(That bastard. He took my arm off again. What's that? Oh no! Rin!)

/What the hell is Rin doing here?! Her eyes.../ Inuyasha looked over at Rin in surprise.

/Go ahead Rin! With your youkai, I'm sure we can beat Naraku!/ Kagome thought finishing her work with Sango.

Rin was no longer in control. Her anger was now in control of her actions as she sped towards Naraku. He saw her coming though and tried to push her back, but it riposted and he fell back. Rin dug her longer claws into his stomach and was thrown back a few feet only to have her right arm cut a bit by Naraku himself. Despite the pain, Sango threw her boomerang at Naraku which tossed him forward and he began to fly, planning to escape.

-He WONT get AWAY!- Rin flew after him, leaving every one shocked for a few minutes. Soon Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were speeding towards Rin and Naraku's retreating forms.

In air Rin and Naraku tossed punches, kicked, gashed, bit, and even tossed one another. They ended up on the ground in a beautiful field of flowers, that ended up being a pollen forest and now dead weeds as the two continued their fight.

Rin was bleeding on and off, her youkai, heeling her wounds as quick as she retrieved them. But lacking the energy she had in the beginning. Naraku was loosing so much blood you'd think it was a massacre.

To the human eye, it was just a red blur. But to the demon's eye, it was a one on one battle, one fighting his death, the other one avenging her family and the one she loved and the one's she could call her friends.

"Die Naraku!" Kikyou stepped out and as she was going to hit Naraku, the arrow she was going to hit him with flew into the air with an unearthly glow as some unknown force knocked her to the ground. Rin chased Naraku, but he was too far ahead.

"KIKYOU! WATCH OUT!" Rin tried in a desperate attempt to save the priestess. But her plea went to dead ears, as Kikyou's soul went back to the underworld. -I'm sorry Kikyou.-

"NARAKU!" Rin cried as she unleashed her youkai powers. In her desperate attempt to save Kikyou, Kikyou noticed this and sent part of her soul to Rin. (A/N: See... Kikyou isn't that bad!)

"Rin!" Sesshomaru saw Rin swallow a white light, but Rin didn't seem to notice, she was too caught up in battle.

Naraku sped off to Rin and tossed her to the ground. Speeding back over to her, he attempted to slice Rin enough to kill her. But only ended up cutting a hole in her torso, as she reached up and stuck her hand threw his chest. The weird thing was, that his head came off. Rin tossed the headless body aside to see Sesshomaru with his sword out still in the same position as he was when he cut off Naraku's head.

Rin had one leg flat with the other leg up, feet flat on the ground. She started crying uncontrollably and had trouble breathing. Her stomach hurt horribly, as the hole started to patch up, although she was still bleeding slightly.

Sesshomaru dropped his sword and fell to his knees looking at his the claws on his right hand. Rin could see a tear drop fall onto his open palm. She automatically got up despite the pain and picked up his chin kissing him fiercely, forgetting about the pain she inflicted on herself, and despite the fact that she was drenching his clothes in her own blood. He kissed back and pulled away, hugging her tightly with his one good arm as she cried deeply into his shoulder.

"Oh god Sesshomaru! I was so scared, I don't know what came over me! I am so dumb! But I love you so much!" Rin said between sobs. She clutched his haori tighter as she heard him say "Rin... I" She kissed him again, knowing what he meant.

All the while they where oblivious to the hanyou who sheathed his sword and looked the field over. Rin pulled back and looked over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Kikyou was here! I am so sorry! She was killed! There was nothing I could do! She's over there!" Rin said, breaking down into more fits of tears. Inuyasha ran over to Sesshomaru and Rin and touched her on the shoulder.

"I am sure you did what you could. Its okay. Its about time Kikyou found some peace." Inuyasha said reassuringly, before taking off to her body, only to grab her limp form and make her way over to his group.

"You might want to see Kagome and the rest before we leave!" He said before jumping off. He sounded strong, but Rin knew he was torn inside, she could smell his tears.

"Sesshomaru..."

"what is it my Rin?"

"Your arm..."

"I know... I have lost it again, what a coincidence."

/You can heal him Rin... you now have Kikyou's powers.../ -You are talking to me... yet I am in the presence of Sesshomaru... who are you?- /Yes I know you are with Sesshomaru. But I cannot talk to you for much longer. Rin this is the last time I will be able to speak with you. Although I will be able to watch you./ -... who are you?- /Your mother sweetie./ Rin snuggled her face into Sesshomaru and began to cry softly.

-Why didn't you tell me?!- /I couldn't, until now. Any way, grab his wrist and focus on healing him. You can do it. And from time to time you can see me... but I can never stay for too long. I love you Rin... take care./ "Mom!" Rin cried harder and felt Sesshomaru hold her tighter. (Why does Rin call out for her mother?) Sesshomaru picked her up and started on his way towards Inuyasha and his friends.

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha holding Kikyou in his arms.

"Kikyou!" Kagome said out of pure concern. Sango looked up from Miroku and saw the dead priestess.

"Inuyasha... she's not dead!"

"I noticed on the way here." Kagome could see tear streaks but said nothing of them.

"Kagome... h-have the rest of your spirit... I gave... Rin some of my powers... also. I'm sorry Inuyasha... I do love you." Kikyou stopped breathing and Inuyasha laid her down. The soul collectors took out Kikyou's soul and gave it to Kagome. Inuyasha cried and held Kikyou by her shoulders, his bangs covering his eyes. He cried silently, but the tears were evident. /Kikyou meant it... she loved Inuyasha. She finally decided to let him live, realizing that she loved him too much to take his life from him for her own satisfaction./ Kagome crawled over to Inuyasha and hugged him from behind, letting her tears fall freely.

Kirara showed up with Shippo and walked over to Sango. Kirara had been protecting Shippo for him being to young and weak to fight Naraku, he could've died.

After a few minutes of mourning, Inuyasha decided it was time to put her to rest. Kagome dug out the hole, for she was the healthiest one there at the time. They set Kikyou away and Kagome made a little grave marker for her. It made Kagome shiver to burry Kikyou, for it was like burying herself.

When all was done, Miroku finally woke up, his head in Sango's lap as she ran her hand over his head to attempt to sooth the pain.

"Hey Miroku..." Sango said with a small smile.

"Sango, my love." Sango's heart jumped as she took Miroku's left hand and undid the wrapping. She put the prayer beads aside and took off the cloth. She then put his palm to her mouth and she kissed it softly.

"No more wind tunnel." She put his hand down and smiled.

"Sango... will you bear my child?" He asked, his insides in turmoil. /Well I know she wont hit me... my head's been through enough today./

"Yes Miroku, I will." She smiled happily as Miroku shot up and claimed her mouth. This time she didn't hit him when his hand dropped down her back, nor did she scold him for sliding his tongue into her mouth. Miroku stopped kissing her and just embraced her until he felt another demon's presence.

Jakken came out and sat on the floor. Kagome greeted him and all he did was say hello back before sitting on the ground, awaiting Ah-Un and his master... not to mention his new friend Rin. (A/N: come one, you tell someone that your gay and that you've been diggin' on your master for over a few centuries and the other person just sit there and act herself without running away... you sit there and tell me that that person is not your friend.)

Rin wiggled and got out of Sesshomaru's hands. He set her down and raised an eye brow.

"Sesshomaru... I can walk on my own..." Sesshomaru smirked.

"You didn't call me Sesshomaru-sama." Rin realized her mistake and stuttered out...

"oh oh... g-gomen-ne-"

"Its fine, we will deal with that later."

"Sesshomaru... give me your hand."

"That's twice. Not only that but you have made a demand. That's three."

"Sesshomaru-sama, please let me see your left hand." He put up his left hand and saw her take it and put it into her own two hands. The open wound had healed, but he no longer had a lower arm. Rin had to fix that. Concentrating on healing her lord, she numbed it out and felt his skin stretch and form into the arm he lost. She then filled the empty skin with muscles and bone, extracting the blood from his upper arm and made new blood vessels, weaving them through new muscles. When she finished she looked up at her lord only to see shock all over his emotionless looking face.

"How did you-"

"Mother..." (This is your fourth time Rin.)

As they continued to walk they saw The group. Kagome was making some noodles (ramen) while Inuyasha sat at the foot of Kikyou's grave. Sango and Miroku were helping with the herbs and getting dinner finished.

"Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo. Thank you Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned to the newcomers and nodded his head, he then turned to look back at the grave.

"Hello there Jakken! Where have you been?" She smiled at Jakken letting him know that their lord knew nothing of their earlier conversation.

That night...

Kagome slept next to Inuyasha, easing him out of the pain of hearing his old love, confess her love to him before her death, when he thought she hadn't loved him at all.

Sango slept next to Miroku, who had his hand on her ass as she in turn had hers on his, to his shock and pleasure.

Sesshomaru and Rin didn't sleep. They only lay next to each other, staring into each other's eyes, kissing every now and then, until Rin's healing body told her to go to sleep. Sesshomaru put his arm protectively around her and fell asleep too. Something he hadn't done for a while.

Jakken slept against a tree with Ah-Un next to him. Finally truly happy that he had some one to talk to.

Ah-Un... well... hell they just slept. Maybe one day Rin could make them fly into the air again.

All was peaceful. And Kikyou had met Rin's mother. They were both at peace too.

No this isn't the end of the story... unless you guys think I should end it here and make a sequel. I don't know, but I think 6 chapters is a bit of a short story. So I most likely will continue on. Unless of course you think other wise.

I hope this came out okay... and yes I put a little bit of San/Mir fluffy in here. I couldn't help it, but I think it cam out alright. Kikyou's finally at rest, and yes Inuyasha does love Kagome, but he is just having a hard time with the fact that he though Kikyou had hated him when it was the exact opposite.

Also the Shikon no Tama is almost complete. Tell me if I should put in some more of the Inuyasha gang in this story. BTW... Ses/Rin lemons will come soon, if you guys decide for me to continue this story.

Well night, its 3:26 am and I just finished so I am tired. Night and I hope I didn't disappoint!


	7. Sensations

Thank you all of you 'A Demon for his Love' supporters! Seeing new reviews in my e-mail always makes me jump with joy! And so, I will try to type my ideas faster! School cannot and will not get in the way of my writing! I promise this to all of you! NOW (barked) YOU ALL IN TURN MUST UPDATE YOUR STORIES! Because I am a story fanatic and if you see one of my reviews in your story, you know that I will stick with it, and it's sequel and it's sequel's sequel!

OH AND BTW!!! Sorry, I noticed that my last chapter had lots of spelling mistakes. I will go back and fix them some time.

(looks over at Sesshomaru)

Nani- Hey there...

Sesshomaru-...

Nani- So I guess you don't talk much.

Sesshomaru-...

Nani-...

Sesshomaru-...

Nani- OH MY GOD! Naraku is trying to kidnap Rin!

Sesshomaru- Where is he?

Nani-...

Sesshomaru- Speak human!

Nani- You have... the SEXIEST voice.

Sesshomaru- Pathetic human!

Nani- I know! And I'm twice as pathetic cos I don't own you... don't I need a life?

Sesshomaru-...

Nani- DAMMIT TALK! (the struggle continues)

()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()(yes I know that was incredibly dumb... but it was fun to write!)

The morning came too fast, but it in turn was a slow morning. Every one got up and did morning things, except Sesshomaru and Rin... who refused to get up, and Inuyasha and Kagome, who refused to get up also. Not to mention Miroku, who didn't want Sango to get up, so she didn't get up, because the monk was too strong, and she didn't want to slap him... so they didn't get up. Actually, the only one who was actually doing any morning things was Shippo, Kirara and Kagura. Well if you count finding her tongue a morning activity... and if you call playing pop goes the weasel with a weasel and Shippo's bonfire power normal.

-Its too quiet... I need to get up...- Rin tried to sit up, but was met with a burning pain for her stomach wound hadn't healed completely. She sat up anyway, only to be pulled back down and closer to Sesshomaru, rather painfully might I add. "Sesshomaru... let me go..." Rin complained, but it fell to deaf ears, or at least, stubborn ears.

Rin turned to face Sesshomaru only to see him in a deep sleep. -When was the last time I've seen my Lord sleep? Oh right, never. Hmm... I wonder...- Rin used both of her arms to slightly move his haori apart, careful to make sure no one else saw. Rin giggled slightly, -this will be fun...-. She put her left hand in the haori and without opening it any father, she slipped her hand down to his waist. She heard a rumbling sound come from Sesshomaru, but she saw that he was still sleeping.

She continued her trail down until she met with the waistband of his pants. She parted his haori a bit more and teased his abdomen muscles, and pulling at his waistband. -hehehe, what's this? Sesshomaru's having a not so innocent dream I see.- Rin looked down and noticed the not so unnoticeable budge. She closed his haori and turned around, pushing herself back to fit the shape of his body. She felt the huge budge on her rear, but said nothing. No, instead she shook with silent laughter that hurt because of her not-so-healed wound.

Meanwhile....

Sesshomaru's dream:

The night of Naraku's demise, he and Rin slept together under a Sakura tree. Her body fit next to his perfectly and his hand was protectively and (cough) lovingly (clears throat) around her waist.

He woke up to no Rin next to him. This angered Sesshomaru, so he got up and followed her scent trail, only to be led to a hot spring. There in the middle was Rin, her back to him, her long hair reaching the water and fanning out around her.

"Sesshomaru... let me go..." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"You do not wish for us to be together?" All he got in response was a small giggle. He stripped from his clothing and stepped into the water. He embraced her from behind and turned her chin so that she faced him. He kissed her slightly, only to have her put her left hand behind his head to deepen the kiss. His right hand trailed down and stopped at her stomach, trailing claws around her skin, while with his left, he traced the marks on her face, knowing that touching her marks would send electricity through-out her body.

He pushed her with his right hand on her stomach, closer to him and pushed his growing erection to her. He then took his left arm and cupped her left breast with it.

He was about to take her right then and there when he heard Rin say, "Sesshomaru stop this, it isn't the right place nor time. Wake up." and in the distance he heard, "Yeah take that some where else!", then "Inuyasha shut up!"

"Come here and make me Rin," He then felt a large rumble and heard Rin's growl. In his dreams he felt Rin move from his arms, and when he looked down, she was no longer there... "Rin..."

Back to reality (oh there goes gravity... oh sorry...)

Lets try that again...

Back to reality

Sesshomaru woke up to see Rin's foot firmly on Inuyasha's back while she pulled his hair up towards her. Inuyasha flipped over and now was fighting Rin's hands to put them down, but to no avail, they were just pushing against each other. Rin could've made him fly had it not been for her injury. They got up and where now pushing against each other, foots braced into the ground in opposite ways as their hands were open palmed into each other. Sesshomaru sat cross -legged watching and half waiting for Rin to toss Inuyasha.

"Nnnn, give it up!" Rin said through clenched teeth as she began to loose her footing, the pain in her stomach almost unbearable, and the feeling of a passing cramp, which meant the end of her cycle.

"Nnnno! You give up first!" They both growled at each other. Rin was met with a terrible pain as she felt her stomach wound reopen slightly. Beginning to fall to her knees, Kagome gasped and yelled "SIT BOY!" without thinking.

Inuyasha flew forward and in turn fell onto Rin. When they met the ground, Rin saw nothing as the searing pain flew throughout her body. Sesshomaru did not like the position his Rin and Inuyasha were in. He ran over and tried to lift Inuyasha, but his half brother just would not move.

"Kagome, what is the meaning of this? Get Inuyasha off of Rin this minute." Kagome stuttered nothing in particular until she grabbed her guts and said, "I cant, the spell has to wear off." Sesshomaru growled and his eyes flashed red. A few seconds later, Inuyasha groaned and got up, noticing his haori was covered in blood. Sesshomaru smelt it to and immediately rushed over to Rin, violently pushing Inuyasha out of the way.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru Eskimo kissed Rin in hopes she would wake up and a few minutes later she did.

"oh no. I liked this kimono! Now its drenched in blood." Rin whined, not noticing the tai-youkai above her.

"Inuyasha, I'll get him for this, now my wound has reopened... Sesshomaru-sama will freak! Oh no!" Rin looked up to see that she in fact was in Sesshomaru's lap, her body facing away from his.

"... Se-Sesshomaru-sama, ohayoo gozaimasu."

"Are you okay Rin?"

"My stomach still hurts." Rin blushed and looked away, remembering what she did to him earlier, she then blacked out again, due to her loss of blood. Sesshomaru in turn had switched his gaze from Rin, to Kagome who was approaching with a brown bottle, bandages, gauges, wraps, a small white bottle, and a bottle of water. Sango approached with a basin of water and rags.

"Um... Sesshomaru... sama. We are going to fix her wounds." Sesshomaru nodded and made sure the two men were gone along with the small kistune. Kagome tilted her head.

"In order to do that... we must remove some articles of her clothing." Kagome said trying to get her point across. But all Sesshomaru did was nod and say "I am aware of that."

Sango told Kagome to drop it, and that Sesshomaru should stay, for the boys wouldn't dare come around when there where two youkai around. As Sango and Kagome turned around, they noticed that Sesshomaru had taken it upon himself to remove Rin's kimono. He didn't take it fully off, because for one reason, he couldn't reach and two... he didn't want any one to think he was a pervert. Although with Rin, secretly he was. (A/N: Shhh.. don't tell no one Kay?) They sweat dropped but made nothing of it. Sango took the soft rags and dipped it into the basin of water. She then set to work to remove the dried blood and any new blood on her stomach around the wound. Coming to a point she realized that Sesshomaru had not removed Rin's bra.

"Sesshomaru-sama. You have not removed her bra, may I enquire as to why?"

"I do not know how to remove it."

"Would you like me to show you how?" Sango offered. Kagome silently laughed and thought -Sango you are so bad.- Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome got up to leave.

"Sango, I saw a small group of herbs that will help with Rin, I'll go get them while you show Sesshomaru. Sama." She added hurriedly.

"Okay, now, it opens and closes on the back. So what you do is..." Kagome took off to run and get the herbs, when she was far enough away, she fell in a fit of laughter and began to pick the delicate plants. This though, gave a monk, hanyou and kistune a perfect view up her skirt. The monk and kistune were knocked unconscious as the hanyou picked up his unsuspecting victim and flew to a more secluded area.

"Well, now you see how to do it?" Sango asked after the 12th try.

"I see, but how do you women take it off yourselves?"

"um... We better get Rin finished." Sango didn't want to launch into another explanation.

"Where is Kagome with that herb?"

"That's true, she left about a half hour ago. Well we can start on fixing her up, we have to worry about the herb later any way." Sesshomaru nodded and watched as Sango opened the brown bottle and poor some of it's contents onto Rin's stomach.

"This will take out the infection." Sesshomaru watched as white foam started to appear.

"Nnnh, that hurts! It burns!" Rin had woken up at the sudden burn, she soon began to cry as the burning sensation continued on.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru was about to dump the water on Rin to get rid of the reason of her discomfort.

"It burns at first, its normal. I am sorry but she will have to go through with it for a little while longer." Rin's sobbing continued which made it hurt even more. Sesshomaru looked up at Sango to see her make a movement with her hands. She put her palm over her mouth repeatedly until she saw that Sesshomaru understood. She watched as he lowered his head to hers and took her into a gentle kiss, and also as Rin's hand shot up and brought his face closer. -I am so good. But hey wait, they cant continue this tongue fight in front of me! What I go through to make people happy. I'll just finish up while she's distracted... while they are distracted better yet.- Sango smiled and continued to treat Rin's wound. Rin moved her right arm under her breasts and felt Sesshomaru's own right arm cover her nipples as he grabbed her hand in his own. The unintentional movement soothed Rin of her current pains as it also made her excited. Sesshomaru smiled into her lips as he felt her hardened nipples on his arm.

He broke the kiss and kept his hand where it was and intertwined his fingers into her own, his palm on the back of her hand.

"Rin, I need you to arch a little so that I can wrap the bandages around your back, to make it more secure. Can you do that or will it cause too much pain?"

"Let me see..." Rin tried to arch her back, but it sent out a horrible burn throughout her wound.

"I see... so then what-" Sango was cut off when Rin unexpectedly arched up high. -Sesshomaru is such a pervert, just like Miroku! Oh well, at least I can finish Rin's wounds.-

(That small action made her arch like that? My Rin you are interesting and easy to please.) Sesshomaru left her left breast and intertwined his hand in hers again.

Sango had found some of the herbs she needed nearby and had put them on Rin's wound. She then finished wrapping up Rin, just as Kagome stepped into Sango's view.

"Where have you been Kagome?! I just finished!"

Rin let out a shocked gasp, and Sesshomaru chuckled to himself lightly, only Rin could hear his laughs.

"Kagome!" Rin turned to face the newcomer. Rin smiled and gave Kagome that knowing look.

"What?" Kagome attempted at looking innocent, but she was blushing madly and laughing sheepishly. It was kind of odd. Sesshomaru was facing away from Kagome with Rin's head poking out from behind him, and behind Rin's head Kagome could see Sango with a confused look on her face, still holding the remaining bandages. Rin was uncomfortable so she turned back around slowly and put her hand up higher, aiming for Sesshomaru's right thigh so that she could carry on with the movement without hurting herself so much. Naturally she missed and her hand slipped between his legs, accidentally grabbing his still excited shaft. She felt his manhood throb violently once and looked up at him. His eyes where covered by his bangs, but when she grabbed him, she heard him grunt and felt him shiver slightly. She also noticed that with that grunt he had taken in a deep breath and was yet to let it out.

Sango looked at Rin's hand and at Sesshomaru's face. With the way his bangs were covering his eyes, she knew that Sesshomaru was in deep need of some sexual release.

"Rin how about we get you clothed so that the guys can come back." Rin nodded stupidly and took her eyes off of Sesshomaru's hidden eyes. She then slowly removed her hand and heard him let out his breath a bit. She also felt him shiver slightly again as she helped her to sit up, his eyes still covered. Sango hadn't gotten a view of Sesshomaru's heated body part yet, but she was curious. Kagome had walked over and helped Rin out of Sesshomaru's grasp, only to catch a glimpse of his very alert member. She blushed and said nothing of it as she put Rin down and picked out a kimono. Out of curiosity Sango looked out of the corner of her eyes to see Sesshomaru stock still, his eyes still hidden and -OH MY GOD! I cant believe that! That... OH MY GOD!- Sango's eyes widened a bit as she helped Kagome and put on Rin's clothing. By the way, Rin was flushed and crying slightly out of pure embarrassment. Sango stole another glance out of the corner of her eye to see that Sesshomaru was missing.

"Rin can you sense Sesshomaru near here?" Rin took a sniff.

"He headed over to the river."

"I see..." Kagome nodded. After a few seconds of silence, the girls had finished with Rin and couldn't help it any more.

"Oh my god Rin! I'm sure you felt it, but did you see?!" Sango came out of no where.

"S-See what Sango?" Rin blushed again.

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"Yeah, I caught a glimpse. Rin... be careful, its going to hurt you at first. But afterwards... I cant promise pain at all..." Kagome smirked.

"Kagome!" Rin and Sango yelled at the same time.

"Oh yeah, Sango she only knows this because she and Inuyasha have just finished mating." Rin said all knowingly while Kagome blushed.

"Oh really Kagome? That's why you didn't return?

"I am so sorry Sango!"

"It's fine..."

"So... what happened?!" Rin and Sango asked at the same time.

"Well... he grabbed me by surprise... I got scared until I saw his hair. He placed me down and we just began to kiss... at that point I had forgotten about you guys. He then took off my shirt, making sure nothing was ripped so that I could come back like nothing happened. And he was really good at it... /Kagome laughs a bit at her own words/ but he teased a lot. I didn't move at all other than my squirms... I couldn't bring my hands up to tease him back. And would you believe... doggie style..."

Rin and Sango took this all in and with one last nod with their encouraging smiles they fell in laughter.

"You two, I'll be right back."

"Okay." they both said as Sango made Kagome go deeper into the details.

Sesshomaru ran to the first place he could think of. After the incident with Rin, he grabbed his armor and ran for the river. Now that he was there, he saw Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo dressing. Sesshomaru didn't care, he couldn't, so he stripped of his clothes in a blur and in that same blur, he jumped in the water and swam over to the submerged rocks. Behind the submerged rocks was an area of dry land he knew to be there... so he sat on the dry land and began to think of ways to rid himself of the tension.

"What was that?!"

"Sesshomaru is having problems I guess."

"Problems?" Inuyasha looked at the kistune and turned to face away from him. Miroku saw that Inuyasha was pointing below his waist and he let out a knowing "oh..." Of course the kistune wanted to know.

"What oh? What's the oh about? what's wrong with Sesshomaru?"

"Its just something every man has to deal with when they get older. But I cant tell you, that's something you have to figure out on your own. And when you figure that out, you are one step closer to becoming a man... but you cant ask any one." Miroku said. The kistune nodded and the three men left the sexually frustrated youkai to his... sexual frustrates.

Rin ran and wound up bumping into the three guys.

"Hey have you seen Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah, he's over there by the river, you should check him out, you left him in a state of... /cough/ frustration /cough. (something he learned from Kagome)" Rin nodded her head and ran off to her master.

She found him sitting cross legged with his eyes closed, but his shaft was no where near calm.

"Sesshomaru-sama... I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." He said roughly, still trying to control his instincts. He would not go after another creature to be rid of his desires, and he wouldn't pleasure himself, so he had to sit it out and hope it died down. He then noticed, that sitting it out would not work today, because as Rin tossed her arms around him, he only got stiffer and even harder. (Damn it all.) Rin loosened her grip on him and let her hand fall to his thighs. He sucked in a breath as he felt her tugging at his nipples with her teeth and her forefinger lightly touch his inner thighs. She kissed her way down and wound up kissing the tip of his manhood. He bucked slightly and hissed. (She is going too slow. God let her hurry and be over with it.) She nipped his manhood and as if reading his thoughts she whispered "Patience my lord." She noticed that if anything, she would only be able to fit a little of him in her mouth, so she kissed him on the lips and grabbed him firmly with both hands, making him hiss louder and purr in anticipation of his release. She took in what she could and used her hands to help with her ministrations.

In a matter of minutes, Sesshomaru was eased out of his tension with a rather loud and breathless moan. -Oh yeah, I'm good.- Just as she thought that, she felt the cool air on her skin.

"My lord, its getting cold, shouldn't we get going back?"

"Why?" Rin looked around and saw Sesshomaru's kimono. She then saw in his hands her kimono. She gasped out of surprise and covered herself as much as she could, which didn't work out too well, so she jumped in the water. She saw him raise an eyebrow at her, but all she did was sink into the water so that only the top of her head could be seen. After a few minutes, she couldn't breathe and so she stepped out of the water and sat next to Sesshomaru, looking away, and not giving up her attempts of covering herself.

In a moment unknown to her, Sesshomaru was leaning over her and they were in a serious tongue war. (a/n: screw tongue war, man it was like... a... ... you catch my drift... even if you don't... it was violent. (laughs))

The next thing she knew she was sprawled out on the floor beneath him with her legs wrapped around his waist. He teased her with his fingers, his tongue following his finger's path. Rin felt her senses heighten and her body shiver as Sesshomaru lapped at her. When she thought it could get no better, she released and her legs twitched as he rubbed her. -amazing-

"Rin, get up and kneel." Rin went to get up but couldn't. All she saw were black and white stars. Her stomach no longer hurt and she wondered why, but that would be something to think about later.

She kneeled and he entered her from behind. Not expecting anything, when the sharp pain hit, she cried out loudly and arched into Sesshomaru, who in turn kissed her aggressively from behind. When she felt better, he pulled out and pushed into her, still connected by the lips. Pumping over and over again, they got lost in their pleasure and sooner or later stopped kissing. Rin had not once stopped screaming and Sesshomaru had not once stopped moaning. Sesshomaru's name escaped Rin's mouth as syllables, and Rin's name would escape Sesshomaru's mouth in a moan and then he would bite her on the back of her neck.

When Rin felt her up most pleasure, her two arms gave in and she had to put her head on her arms. Screaming "My Lord!" loudly only made Sesshomaru reach his climax as he pulled his fangs from Rin's neck. Which she never realized ever pierced her skin. They fell asleep next to each other, in their little hideaway.

Sango and Kagome stripped and slipped into the water of the river, easing away the sweat of that day, along with the stress. While swimming around, Sango found the couple nice and cozy together, so she pulled Kagome out of the river and waited for the two to wake up. Smiling they knew that later, Rin would have to speak up and answer their endless rants.

Upon waking up, Rin realized Sesshomaru was still asleep, so she got up and rinsed her body off before settling back next to him. Not knowing any better, she ran her fingers along his marks, only to be surprised when his eyes flew open.

"Konban wa-"

"Good evening Rin. Why did you awake me?"

"I didn't mean to my lord-"

"I see. Why are you wet?"

"I rinsed off in the river, I felt sweaty..."

Sesshomaru nodded and got up in a swift motion. Since the two youkai were still tired, they didn't realize a little kistune in the bushes, looking for his play mate Kirara.

Sesshomaru made Rin bend over as he took his hand, as if in an easy motion, e slapped her ass. Upon hearing her first scream, he did it again. It amused him at the sound of his hand meeting her wet skin and her screams that he knew were pleasure. When he thought her ass was red enough, he let her go so that they bathed quickly, dressed and set off for camp.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippo ran towards his adoptive mother.

"What is it Shippo?! What's wrong?!" Sango and Kagome replied at the same time. Bending down, Kagome caught Shippo as he started,

"I think something bad happened! 'Cos Sesshomaru was slapping Rin!"

"Slapping her?!" Kagome got a quick look of anger.

"Yes! She was bent over and he kept slapping her on her butt! And she was wet! I'm sure it hurt! Do you know what's wrong Kagome? Sango? Miroku? Inuyasha?"

The group of adults sweat dropped.

"Shippo, remember that thing about growing up?"

"Yes."

"well-"

"Miroku! Don't tell Shippo anything he doesn't need to know!"

"Sango, Shippo is getting to the age that he should be learning about this kind of stuff. Although he may seem young to you guys, as a youkai they learn these things early." Inuyasha said seriously before he and Miroku fell over laughing.

"so I guess Sesshomaru is rough!"

"I bet she was loving it!"

"Lets test her when she gets here."

The boys were in their own conversation as the girls began to laugh too, and begin their own little conversation.

Yes... Rin had a lot of explaining to do. And speaking of the devils here they come now!

The tales, of the endless rants, of the teen age shit talk! (laughs evilly)

Please review if you want!


	8. A Father's Decision

**... Nani is a lazy bum... and for that she is sorry. But she has a few chapters written on paper. It'll only be a little longer before they are typed and put up... sowy...**

**BUT! She would also love to thank those who reviewed her! That feeling never does go away. You get a review alert and it's like OMG COOL I GOT A REVIEW! (Clicks numerous times) COOL! Awwww. YAYERS!**

**Lol so thanks again! You guys all rock!**

**(btw thanks for that fact about hentai. I'll be sure to change it in my future writings! Thanks for looking out!)**

"So Rin... what happened?" Kagome tried to play it off.

"Nothing."

"You can tell us Rin." Sango pitched in.   
"Um... Yama no na ka! Mori no na ka! Kaze no na ka! Yume no na ka!" Rin danced off and left the two girls behind.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Miroku were crawling around in the underbrush looking to spy in on the girls. Soon they had heard a girlish voice say "Pink or lavender?"

Raising an eye brow at each other, they pushed the bush aside to see Shippo with two nail polish bottles in his hands asking Kirara. Hearing a noise Shippo turned around and with his mouth as a 'o' he and Kirara ran off.

Miroku and Inuyasha sat there blinking for a long time.

"Sesshomaru-sama doko ni ru! Jakken samayo shita niote!" Sesshomaru heard from his place under a weeping willow.

"Watashi wa hitori de machi mashoo Sesshomaru-sama omo dori o!" Rin then came twirling into Sesshomaru's view. He watched as she bent down and picked a flower and sniffed it. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru, immediately running off to him.

"Look at this beautiful flower Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru saw in her hands a lavender flower with blue dots all over it. His eyes widened as took it from her hands and melted it.

"Do not pick those flowers Rin." Rin giggled.

"Ok Lord Sesshomaru."

"You do not have to call me Lord, Rin." Rin had a giggling fit. Suspicious, Sesshomaru turned over to look at her and saw her laughing uncontrollably.

"Rin? What is so funny?"

"There's a butterfly on your nose!" Touching his nose, Sesshomaru realized, there was no butterfly.

"Rin?"

"The wild boar will buy your linen!"   
"..." Sesshomaru picked Rin up and brought her over to the campsite.

"Hey Sesshomaru. Hey what's up with Rin?" Kagome put Shippo down, taking her nail polish with her.

"She's making no sense."

"Meaning..."   
"The last sentence she said was 'the wild boar will buy your linen'."

Kagome gave Sesshomaru a weird look before looking Rin in the eyes.

"Kagome!"

"Rin..."

"Kagome!

"Rin!" Inuyasha pitched in.   
"Inuyasha!"

"Rin!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Rin!"

"Inuyasha! Quit it!" Kagome's eyebrow was twitching as well as Sesshomaru's.

"Inuyasha!"

-silence-

"Silence!" Rin yelled.

Suddenly Rin started crying, which of course startled everyone there.

"What's wrong Rin?" Sango sat next to Rin.

"Sango!" everyone slapped their forehead... except Sesshomaru, who actually snorted.

"Shhh! Don't tell any one ok Sango!"

"Alright... I won't." –does she not realize every one is here...?-

"Rin is in love! Want to know with whom?!"

"Who are you in love with Rin?"

"Lord Sesshomaru! But shhhh he can't know!"

"Why not?"

"Because the donkey would grope you!"

"Donkey?"

"Miroku!" It was the girl's chance to snort.

"You're right! He is an ass!" Sango glanced side ways at Miroku.

"... wolves..." Rin said quietly. Only Sesshomaru could hear her.

"Rin there are no wolves." For a second, Rin looked up to Sesshomaru with her childish eyes brimming with tears and hurt. She stood up and hugged him, and not too soon did the ground begin to shake.

"Every one! Hide in the bushes!" Miroku yelled suddenly.

"Why?"

"Stampede!"

"You guys can take them!" Kagome said confidently.   
"Not that type of stampede!"

Looking to their left, they saw a crowd of hurt souls, their aura's shaking the ground around them. Sesshomaru took Rin and ran with her into the trees. The souls flew past them, none of them seeing the group in the trees.

"Momma! Daddy!" Rin escaped Sesshomaru's grip and Ran into the mass of transparent silver.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru yelled for her. He was going to run after her, when Inuyasha put his hand out to stop him.

"You are a demon. You'll be purified and how could a purified youkai help save Rin?" Sesshomaru's eyes turned red as he frantically looked around for Rin, but he stood still.

"Mom! Dad!" Rin yelled turning around in circles. Soon she was lifted into the air and taken along with the souls.

"STOP!" Rin was dropped to the floor and the souls surrounded her. Of the crowd, three floated out.

"Mother! Father! Taki!" Taki was Rin's older sister.

The rest of the souls continued on, however at a slower pace.

"Rin." Her mother's voice was hallow.   
"Mother! I've mated!"

"You have? To who?" Her mother smiled.

"Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands!"

"How is it that you get all of the good ones?" Taki's voice was sweet but also hallow. Her mother laughed and for some reason, it sent shivers up Rin's spine.

"I do not approve." Rin's father spoke out.

"Why not father? I am happy!" Rin's wet smile faded slightly.

"He is a demon! As was the one who attacked our village and killed us all! Rin you should be dead! How is it that you live?"

"He brought me back!"

"I do not approve! You should be among us!"

"No father! I have finally found some happiness since your death and you cannot grant me your approval?!"

"Rin do not yell at your father." Rin's mother glided down to her youngest daughter and put her cold hand on Rin's shoulder.

"Father, what has death done to you?"

"Nothing Rin, however if I do not approve, I do not approve! You are not to love this 'Sesshomaru'!"

"Lord Sesshomaru to you! And I am Lady Rin! I shall love him and you can do nothing to stop me!"

"So you have chosen him over me?"

"N... no father! Its just... You are gone! Do not put this guilt upon me!"

"Father... if Rin is happy, just let her be! Let her carry out the family that was lost!" Taki spoke up after a long time of silence on her part.

"Not if it is with some demon!"   
"What is truly wrong about me loving a demon?!" Rin punched the ground.

"The reason is that they are incapable of loving back! You are feeling a one way love! It cannot work! What you are feeling is pity on his part! He cannot possibly love you!"

"HE DOES LOVE ME!"

"Rin do not yell!" Her mother spoke strictly. Her voice lost it's hollowness and built a solid echo.

"But mother! He does not understand!"

"Yeah mom! Father is getting completely out of hand!"

"You were not spoken to Taki so I suggest you do not speak." Rin's mother's voice was now hard.

"This is my choice! I choose him." Rin spoke to her father.

"I will never approve! And when you birth his Hanyou child, I am sure he will be disappointed. Giving birth to such vermon as his half brother. He will be most displeased. Most likely he will mate another demon to sustain a powerful heir. It is only a matter of time until he forgets you."

"No daddy! Y-your wrong!"

"I am not. There is no chance of you two. Others will also be unhappy and war will be declared. You and your precious Sesshomaru will be lost, as was his father and mother. You are promised the same fate." Rin put her face in her hands and sobbed.

"Why cant you just be happy for me?" she whispered among sobs.

"Because I am more of a father than your real one ever was."

"What?" Rin cried harder.

"You were left upon our door step. Taki is our only real daughter, your mother couldn't give birth to another. Neither will you. Your mother wasn't able to give birth to the other five she lost. All miscarriages. After birthing you she died and your father no longer wanted you. The same will happen in your future." Rin was lost in her tears and sobs. Her gasps for air were hiccups.

"We must go dear." Rin's mother spoke and began to leave without saying goodbye to her daughter.

"Bye Rin... remember... you will always be my sister." Taki touched a sobbing Rin on the back as she followed her mother.

"I will never approve. And if you do not listen... you **_will_ **die."

He left as well with nothing more left to neither say nor do.

Rin was left there, crying in fetal position.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru sped off, leaving the others behind.

After minutes of searching, Sesshomaru had smelt Rin's tears. The others followed his dusty trail.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru stopped suddenly upon seeing her hopeless figure on the floor.

"Oh my god!" Kagome and Sango put their hands over their mouths in shock.

"Rin!"

"No... Shippo stay."

**What... is wrong with me...?**

**I take forever and this is the final result... shoot me now and get it over with.**


End file.
